In institutions handling sensitive military or commercial documents or equipment and appliances, such as telex and telephone links, it is necessary to provide secure storage for the sensitive materials when the offices are not operational, such as at night, on weekends, or on statutory holidays.
Cabinets which have been provided in the past have been prone to tampering by, for example, inserting a hacksaw blade between the slats of a tambour door, by undoing external fastenings to remove a panel from the cabinet, and the like.